mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece (universe)
The One Piece ( ) universe refers to the ''Super Smash Flash'' series' collection of characters and properties that hail from Weekly Shōnen Jump's manga series written and illustrated by Eiichiro Oda. The series was heavily inspired by the ''Dragon Ball'' series and took some influences from it. The series follows the adventure of Monkey D. Luffy, who is captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, as they set sail across the world to find the legendary treasure known as One Piece. The best selling manga series and one of the most popular manga series in history, with the series outlasting the ''Naruto'' series and ''Bleach'' series. The One Piece franchise is one of the newest and heavily requested franchises in the Super Smash Flash series. Its series symbol is the Straw Hats Pirates's Jolly Roger. Franchise description While working as an assistant to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Oda began writing One Piece in 1996. From there, it started as two one-shot stories entitled Romance Dawn — which would later be used as the title for One Piece's first chapter and volume. They both featured the character of Monkey D. Luffy, and included elements that would later appear in the main series. The first of these short stories was published in August 1996 in Akamaru Jump and later in One Piece Red. The second was published in the 41st issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump in 1996 and reprinted in 1998 in Oda's short story collection, Wanted!. Oda revealed that he originally planned One Piece to last five years, and that he had already planned out the ending, but he found himself enjoying the story too much to and now does not yet intend to end the series. Oda stated that the ending will be what he had decided on from the beginning and is committed to seeing it through. The world of One Piece is populated by humans and numerous other races such as "fishmen" (a race of fish/human hybrids, similar to mermen and mermaids), Minkmen (a race of humanoid animals), and giants. It is covered by two vast oceans, which are divided by a massive mountain range called the Red Line, which is also the only continent in the world. The Grand Line, a sea that runs perpendicular to the Red Line, further divides them into four seas: North Blue, East Blue, West Blue and South Blue. The series begins with the execution of Gol D. Roger, a man known as the King of the Pirates. Just before his death, Roger announces that his treasure, the One Piece, will be available to anyone who finds it, beginning the Great Pirate Era. As a result, countless pirates set out to the Grand Line to look for the treasure. Twenty-two years have passed since Roger's execution, and Monkey D. Luffy, a young man inspired by his childhood idol and powerful pirate "Red Haired" Shanks, sets off on a journey from the East Blue sea to find the One Piece and proclaim himself as the King of the Pirates. In an effort to organize his own crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy rescues and befriends a swordsman named Roronoa Zoro, and they head off in search of the One Piece. They are joined by Nami, a navigator and thief; Usopp, a sniper and a liar; and Vinsmoke Sanji, a womanizing chef; in their journey, they acquire a ship named the Going Merry and engage in confrontations with pirates including Buggy the Clown, Captain Kuro and Don Krieg. As the series progress, new members join Luffy's crew including Tony Tony Chopper; an anthropomorphized reindeer and a doctor; Nico Robin, the archaeologist; Brooks, an undead skeleton and a musician and Franky, a cyborg that constructs the crew's new ship, the Thousand Sunny, after the Going Merry gets damaged beyond repair. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 As one of the most requested franchises in Super Smash Flash 2 along with being one of the most successful manga franchises in general, the One Piece series makes a spectacular appearance in Beta. Character *[[Luffy (Super Smash Flash 2)|'Monkey D. Luffy']]: The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates finally makes his long-awaited debut in SSF2. Revealed on the Day 4 livestream at Super Smash Con 2016, he was revealed as the final character for the event, the final manga-originated character for the game and the final character for the starting roster. His sprites are edited from the One Piece game for Game Boy Advance, and from the One Piece: Gigant Battle series, while certain animations are custom made, with his appearance based on the second part of One Piece. The majority of his moveset is comprised of various Gum-Gum techniques he can perform throughout the series. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Shueisha